transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Generation M
Felicity joins the Generation M Program and returns to London. Plot February 19, 2023 A car arrives at the M-Labs and Felicity steps out. Felicity thanks Fergie, before she drives away. Felicity then walks into the building, where she is welcomed by Dr. Olinda Zeigler. Felicity asks where she goes, and Olinda tells Felicity to follow her. While walking to the Main Lab, Olinda tells Felicity that she's the head Nurse of the Program, and is responsible for taking care of all patients of Generation M, if they may be injured or suffer from an experimentation that is too painful for them. Felicity asks who does the experiments, and Olinda mentions that her boyfriend, Dr. Zachary Oxton does. Olinda also warns Felicity that she has some "Classmates" joining her. Felicity asks who, and Olinda mentions the remaining Oxton Sisters. Felicity and Olinda enter the main lab, where Dr. Oxton is awaiting the arrival of Felicity and Olinda. He welcomes both women to the Lab, and tells Felicity to join her classmates. Felicity stands next to Natalia and asks her if she decided to quit the LPF. Natalia mentions that this is her break, before Dr. Oxton calls roll call. All women mention that they're present, before Dr. Oxton goes over the warnings of the experimentation process. He mentions that they might suffer a deformity after the process, but will assure them that it only happened to 2 Subjects. He then tells the women to follow him. The women follow Zachary into another Lab room, where Testing Tubes are. Zach tells his sister Amy-Evie to step into the tube. Amy-Evie does so, and Zach tells Dr. Kinley to start the process. Felicity watches as Amy-Evie is mutated, before the process finishes. Amy-Evie steps out, and Zach mentions that her powers will start to take effect in a couple of hours, and asks her to step aside. Zachary orders Annabelle up to the Tube. Fergie begins the process, and Annabelle mutates. After the process finishes, Annabelle steps out, only to shock her allies with a gothic look. Zach asks Fergie what happened, and Fergie mentions that it must be a pre-mutation. Zach then asks Natalia to step up to the Tube, and Natalia is mutated. Zach then asks Felicity to step up to the machine. Felicity enters the tube and is mutated. Dr. Oxton then directs all women to their rooms. Zach tells them that he'll come back for them in 2 hours, but the women are open to mingle if they wish. Felicity asks the Oxton sisters why they joined Generation M. Natalia mentions that she's hoping to 'improve' the London Police Force; Annabelle remains silent; Amy-Evie asks why men should only sign up for war; Felicity mentions that she's only doing it for the money. Natalia tells Felicity that Generation M isn't for the selfish, and Felicity mentions that she's also doing it to keep a pub in Scotland open. The women begin to laugh, though Annabelle remains silent. Felicity flips them off, before entering her room. She lies down on her bed and dozes off into sleep. Seconds later, she is awoken by Natalia. Natalia mentions that she's late for her training, and Felicity gets up. Dr. Oxton mentions that they are being taken to see what their powers are. Zachary leads the women to a large room and asks for Amy-Evie to step up. Zach then informs the women that they can choose their nicknames depending on their powers. Dr. Oxton instructs Dr. Kinley to begin the tests. A tank is thrown at Amy, and she manages to stop it with her mind. Zach writes her power down, before having Fergie initiate the next test. Amy is thrown into the air and she manages to fly away from the ceiling. As Zach writes down her power, Amy teleports next to him, surprising him. Amy then guesses all the powers that she has so far, before touching Zach and realizing that he's completely shocked. Zach then continues to write her powers down. Zach then asks Natalia to step up. Natalia steps up and Zach asks Fergie to start the tests. Fergie tosses a tank at Natalia. Natalia bursts into flames and bisect the tank. She then flies into the air and lands next to Zach. Zach checks off her powers. Zach then asks Annabelle to step up. As Annabelle goes through her tests, Felicity asks how Natalia knew that she could fly, and Natalia mentions that if she could burst into flames, it's not far off. Felicity then begins to wonder which powers she has. Annabelle finishes using her powers, before Zach asks Felicity to step up. Zach orders Fergie to initiate the test, and a jet is tossed at Felicity. She stops the fighter jet with her mind, before setting the jet down. A clock ticks, and Zach mentions that that's all they have time for the day, and they'll continue testing tomorrow. Zach then orders the women to head to their rooms. Felicity enters her room and begins to lie down once more as the Oxton sisters enter their own rooms. Zach then tells Fergie to take the night shift, in case more powers on unleashed during his absence. Fergie then walks over to Felicity's room as Zach and Olinda leave. Fergie asks Felicity how she feels about the Program, and Felicity mentions that she's bored, and that she can't believe that she threw a jet at her. Fergie chuckles, and mentions that they are only given decommissioned ones. Felicity asks when the Wake up call is, and Fergie mentions that it's around 7, though the Lab is like a hotel, you can wake up anytime you want beforehand. Felicity thanks Fergie to coming to talk to her. Fergie then leaves the room and mentions that she's on Night-shift duty. Felicity begins to fall asleep. Meanwhile in London, Zachary and Olinda return to the Oxton Household. Zachary takes off his mechanical crutches as he gets into bed. Olinda helps Zachary, who thanks her. Olinda asks Zach who he'll think will fail the course of the training. Zach mentions that he's sure Felicity will fail, as his own sisters are go-getters. Olinda mentions that Felicity has changed a lot since Liz's Case. Olinda and Zach get in bed and fall asleep. Back in the Lab, Felicity dreams about the seeing the sky-view of London. Felicity then wakes up to get a glass of water. She walks back to her room and sits on a chair. She blinks her eyes, only to find herself falling out of the sky. Fergie contacts Felicity, who demands to know what is happening. Fergie mentions that Felicity must have teleporting powers, which will surprise Zach. Felicity tells demands how she gets back. Fergie begins to think, and Felicity tells her to hurry. Fergie asks her where she is, and Felicity mentions above London. Fergie suggests thinking about her bed in the lab. Felicity begins to think it, and appears back in her chair in the Lab. Fergie runs to Felicity's room, where she is left traumatized. Fergie asks if she's ok, and Felicity struggles to say that she is. Fergie mentions that she must have forgotten to turn on the Cancellation Layer, so the powers won't work while they sleep. Felicity tells Fergie to turn it on. Fergie offers to get her another water, which Felicity grants. February 20, 2023 Felicity then goes back to sleep. The Next morning, she wakes up, and Amy asks if she's alright. Felicity tells Amy that she had quite the scare, but she's fine. Zach and Olinda arrive and Zach asks if anything happened. Fergie mentions Felicity's scare, and Zach is left surprised. Felicity asks Zach why he acts surprised to everything, and Zach mentions that most of the previous subjects didn't really have interesting powers. Zach then asks Fergie to get him Felicity's list. Felicity then walks away, and Natalia walks after her. Felicity stops and grabs Natalia, and sees into her mind. Felicity tells Natalia that she doesn't feel like she can go through with the experiments, and would wish to have her powers removed. Zach tells Felicity that once they've been injected with Mutagen, there's no way to get rid of it. Angered, Felicity kicks some equipment over and walks away. Zach tells her that breaking things won't bring back the past, and to even ask Zeke for confirmation. Felicity exits the Labs and starts to walk through London. She walks passed a pub, where she decides to get a drink. As she gets a drink, she meets a woman named Amber. Amber and Felicity exchange names, before Amber asks where Felicity where she's from. Felicity mentions that she is mainly from Scotland. She asks Amber where she's from, and Amber mentions that she's from Norwich. Amber tells the Bartender that she'll pay for Felicity's tab. Felicity thanks the woman, and the woman mentions that it's coming out of her paycheck though. Felicity asks Amber where she works at. Amber whispers that she works for Kingsman in Felicity's ear. Felicity asks if she means the Tailor Shop, and Amber tells her something like that. Weirded out, Felicity takes sips from her Beer. Amber asks where she works, and Felicity mentions that she's a subject for Generation M. Amber mentions that she knows some young women that signed up for it, and it didn't go so well for them. Felicity asks what she means by young, and Amber mentions that she's 33. Felicity calls her an old lady, and Amber tells Felicity to watch it. Amber mentions that just because she's in her 30s, doesn't mean she's old, much less to kick arse. Felicity apologizes, and Amber begins to chuckle. Amber tells Felicity that she's all right. Amber takes a sip, before asking Felicity how long she's been in Generation M. Felicity mentions that she's barely on day 2, and Amber mentions that most aren't allowed out of the Labs till Day 7. Felicity mentions that she walked out on anger. Amber mentions that she's a Scot, so how angry is she talking. Felicity chuckles, before Amber tells her to get her anger in control. Felicity thanks Amber for the advice. Felicity thanks Amber, before leaving the pub. She then walks back towards the Labs. She enters, where she is greeted back by Fergie. Felicity mentions that she wants to continue with the Program, and Fergie tells Felicity to follow. Fergie tells Felicity that she's going to take Felicity for a drive. Both get into Fergie's car, which begins to drive down the streets of London. Fergie tells Felicity that she has something to tell her about Generation M. Felicity mentions that she talked to a woman in a pub about it, and she knows. Fergie mentions that sometimes, not all the candidates make it out alive. Felicity asks what she means, and Fergie mentions that she had a friend named Lileas Patton who signed up for Generation M. Felicity asks what happened to her. Fergie mentions that Lileas was being sent in to test without authorization. When the test began, her powers where shown to be a combustion blast, and before the scientists could record her power, she disintegrated. Fergie begins to cry, before mentioning that she was the one to insist that Lileas tested. Felicity tells Fergie that it wasn't her fault, that it was just what her powers is what killed her. Fergie tells Felicity that the pad isn't for writing down which powers come out of the process. She mentions that each injection is a different formula, and they know which powers were going into each test subject. Felicity asks what her powers are, and Fergie mentions that it's top secret, but she did know of what would go into Lileas. Felicity hugs Fergie and tells her to let it go. Fergie thanks Felicity, before mentioning that they should head back towards the Labs. Felicity agrees, and the car heads back to the Labs. Felicity turns on the radio, where the announcer mentions Political tensions between the UK and the US. Felicity asks Fergie if she's up to talk about politics. Fergie tells Felicity no, before starting to drive back to the Labs. Both women return to the Labs, and Felicity tells Fergie that if she needs to ever talk, that she's always willing to help her. Fergie thanks her, before both women enter the building. Olinda tells Fergie to wipe her make-up off, and welcomes Felicity back to the Program. Felicity mentions that she wants to know what powers they gave her. Olinda asks what she means, and Felicity mentions that she wants to know what powers that were in her vile. Olinda mentions that she's just the Nurse, that she doesn't know what goes into the viles of Mutagen. Felicity grabs Olinda and tells her to find out. She sees into Olinda's mind and is sees the list. She lists some of her powers, but loses concentration before she could read the last power. Olinda signals for some soldiers to knock out Felicity with darts, and Felicity falls unconscious. Moments later, Felicity wakes up in her room, strapped to her bed. Dr. Oxton walks in and tells her that she was never suppose to find out about the formula. Felicity asks what's going to happen, and Zach mentions that they are going to take her to get her mind wiped. Felicity tells Zach that he'll never get the chance. Felicity manages to teleport out of her bed and sends Dr. Oxton flying. On the Run Felicity then runs out of the room, where she is met with Fergie. Felicity tells Fergie that they have to get out of there. Fergie mentions that the Labs' guards are coming. Both women run into the guards, and begin to shoot at Fergie. Felicity uses her teleporting powers to put Fergie in her car. Felicity then teleports herself into the car and tells Fergie to drive. Fergie asks where to, and Felicity mentions that they could head to Titus's home, as it's close. Fergie mentions that she's en route to his home. Felicity then grabs her phone and begins to text Titus. She tells him that she can't wait to see him and that she's on her way. Felicity tells Fergie to take the Highway. Fergie asks her how she managed to teleport her to her car. Felicity mentions that she saw inside Olinda's head, and she saw a list of her powers. Fergie asks if she saw all the powers, and Felicity mentions that she was not able to see the last one. Fergie tells her to think. Fergie tells herself that she'll be so fired for doing this. Felicity begins to think, and concentrate. Back at the Labs, Olinda runs to Zach and picks him up. She notices that his legs are demolished. Olinda picks him up and orders for someone to bring a wheelchair. Natalia asks what happened, and Zach mentions that Felicity dug a little too deep into the Mutagen Formula, and used her powers to escape, again. Zach is placed in a wheelchair and mentions that they should find Felicity, before she unlocks her final power. Natalia asks what her final power is, and Zach mentions that each batch of Mutagen they create was designed for each subject to have different reactions. Zach mentions that they studied several mutants ever since the destruction of Metropolis. Zach then asks Natalia if she could find Felicity and bring her back. Natalia mentions that it will go against the Labs' codes. Zach mentions that he's the Director of the Project, and he can bend the codes. Natalia mentions that she would need help though, and asks her sisters for help. Annabelle and Amy-Evie agree to help. Natalia asks her sisters if they know where Felicity is heading, and Amy uses her powers to mention that they are heading to the home of her boyfriend, Titus Evans. Natalia mentions that Titus is in danger, and they need to get to his home, immediately. In Westminster, Felicity and Fergie arrive at the Apartment complex, and Fergie asks if they could trust Titus, as he's a cop. Felicity mentions that she's known Titus for 5 years. Fergie mentions that Titus might have done some things while she was gone. Felicity tells Fergie that it's only been days, before walking up the first flight of stairs. Fergie finds Felicity's phone in her car and receives a text from Titus. Fergie reads through it, finding out that TItus is trying to break up with Felicity. Fergie runs up the stairs after Felicity. Felicity reaches Titus's door and knocks. She waits for moments, with Fergie calling her name. Titus answers the door, with Zaynab behind him. Shocked, Felicity asks who she is. TItus mentions that she's his girlfriend. Hurt, Felicity demands to know how long they've been together, and Titus mentions that he's been meaning to dump her. Fergie reaches the door, as Felicity's powers begin to charge up. Worried, Fergie, Titus, and Zaynab try to take cover, before Felicity combusts. TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * Felicity Cockburn * Fergie Kinley * Olinda Zeigler * Oxton Family ** Dr. Zachary Oxton ** Annabelle Oxton ** Natalia Oxton ** Amy-Evie Oxton * Amber Stidolph * Titus Evans * Zaynab Brassington Soundtrack * "I don't wanna grow up" by The Ramones * "Cadence to Arms" by Dropkick Murphys Episode Casualties TBE Notes * Mutagen is named after the goop from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''franchise. Though in this series, it's portrayed as a yellow plasma that's injected into the body via needle. Both share similarity with 'mutating' the subject. Though the difference is the TMNT Mutagen physically mutates people, and this just give people powers. Then again, Amber Stidolph mentioned that some women did not survive the 'mutations'. * This is Zaynab's first appearance since ''Drugs of Play, where she made a cameo. She makes another brief cameo here, which might also be her last. Episode Script Generation M Script